


Late night talks

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Pillow Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: A short drabble after the events of 6x09, we have Oliver and Felicity in bed talking about the future.My first time writing but to came to me and i just had to share it.





	Late night talks

'How had everything gone so wrong in just a few days?' Felicity thought lying in bed looking up at the ceiling waiting for Oliver to come join her, 3 days ago they was having a beautiful wedding reception and now they had lost the team and her friends, everything just fell apart so quick with no chance of putting it back together. 

Oliver came over and joined in Felicity bed, both just lay down staring at the ceiling not really knowing what to say or do, he was just drained physically and emotionally, he had been betrayed by someone who stood up and gave a speech about friendship and love knowing he sold him out.

"Not exactly how i thought we'd spend out honeymoon" Felicity finally broke the silence surrounding them, "I know i'm sorry" Oliver didn't know what else to say, Felicity turned into his side looking up at him with her eyes wide "what are we going to do?" "I will let you know when i know", "you know we could just run away, we can get William and pack up a few things, Oo we can go England or Australia, just say the word and i will have us with new identities in 10 minutes" Oliver chuckled only this woman would risk everything for him, would leave the life she knows behind to go on the run, but he couldn't do that to her or William, neither would be happy not really and he didn't know the affects it would have in star city, Watson might go after Diggle or Thea because she couldn't get him.

"As much as i would love too, you know i can't, i can't put William through that", "He is lucky to have you, you are an amazing dad" she started stroking along his chest, "Can't be that amazing when i'm about to go to jail and leaving him alone" he let out a sign that he feels he has been holding him for days, "He won't be alone, he will have me and Thea and Dig, he'll never be alone i promise" She meant every word, William had become a huge part of her life, she enjoyed spending time with him, loved letting him win at video games, helping him with maths, he reminded her a lot of herself.

"I won't be there though, i won't see him go to high school, teach him to drive, see him graduate, see him off to college, see him fall in love and get married. I won't be able to see Thea grow more, walk her down the aisle on her wedding day and have kids herself. I won't wake up to you every morning, we'll never have a chance to have kids, i'll miss out on everything" He had thought long and hard about this since the moment Lance told him someone had betrayed him, he knew he'd miss everything when he goes to jail, they could visit but it wouldn't be the same, "You won't miss out on everything because your not leaving us, we won't stop fighting this, so don't give up just yet, you lost the battle but you'll win the war, I've seen you define the odds so many times and your going to do it again, what happened with Rene was hard and to the be honest i think we're both coming to terms with it but we will get through it" 

Oliver turned to look at her, she had so much belief in him, in them, he leaned over to kiss her a long sweet kiss that held everything he wanted to say but couldn't put into words how grateful he was to have her, he pulled back and she gave a soft smile "i'm taking it that means your not giving up just yet?" he gave her a wide grin "Not yet, not when i have a lot to look forward to in my future, but whatever we do can't effect Rene, he might have betrayed us but he loves his daughter and shouldn't have to lose her again" Oliver didn't know what they could do but if anyone could figure it out it was them, even if it didn't work at least they tried. "Sounds like someone is one step towards forgiving, i'm proud of you, now i don't know about you but i'm so drained, last few days have been difficult", "I agree, lets get some sleep we'll figure something out tomorrow", "I love you Oliver Queen", "I love you Felicity Smoak-Queen" she gave a big sloppy kiss before nodding off. He watched her sleep in his arms, he wasn't ready to let this life go, he finally got everything, he had the woman he loved who is now his wife, he's finally stepping up and becoming a better father to William, he was doing some good in the city as mayor, no matter what happened that was what he was fighting for.


End file.
